Self Fulfilling Prophecy
by KaraKurama
Summary: Allen is so worried about what will happen once he loses the battle to the Noah that his actions cause his mentor's words to come to life in what would be his greatest mistake ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Self Fulfilling Prophecy**

_Allen is so worried about what will happen once he loses the battle to the Noah that his actions cause his mentor's words to come to life in what would be his greatest mistake ever._

Notes: This story contains spoilers to those who have only watched the anime. The entirety of this fanfiction takes place beyond the storyline covered by the anime and thus reveals information not known to you. Please read the manga for information. Current chapters are chronicled in the plot.

This story will also contain graphic material meant for mature audiences only. The romantic pairing in this story is AllenxLenalee; not because I like that pairing, but because it's the pairing that best suits the plot line. Please no bashing or flaming. Constructive criticism is welcome, but be nice.

**Chapter One: What happens on a mission stays on a mission**

Storm clouds were a common sight lately across the world as the Noah clan grew in strength. Everything was beginning to react to the overwhelming power accruing around them. Among those most concerned were the Exorcists. The European branch of the Black Order was on high alert for any and all activity surrounding the Noah. Though it seemed like the Order was prepared for anything, the absence of their most powerful member was causing a disturbance which tore through the others like a violent tornado.

Another young Exorcist, Lenalee, had recently returned after trying to hunt down their missing comrade. His unwillingness to return with her had her traumatized to the core. As she sat with her friends, her worried expressions added the raw emotion to her words, "It's not like Allen to do this. There has to be a reason why he would leave us so suddenly. Komui and Leverrier aren't telling us everything."

Lavi sat in silence. He also believed something was missing. No one else wanted to speak out against their superiors for fear of persecution. Whatever was happening to Allen was causing the darkness to infect the Order. Never before had an Exorcist been revealed as a Noah.

The tension was broken at the lunch table when Lenalee was summoned to Komui's office. Waiting for her were several CROW members, her brother, Leverrier, and Link. Something told her this was going to be a dangerous and emotionally painful mission. She sat on the sofa quietly and waited for her assignment. Before her brother could speak, Leverrier approached the desk with a file in hand.

"As you must know, Lenalee, the Order has officially cut off Allen. You must understand that his powers have evolved too far away from safety. His inability to control the Noah has put everyone in danger." The young girl couldn't help but shed a few tears for her friend as she listened to everything.

"I understand this is hard for you to hear, but you are the one best suited for this mission. Your initial orders still stand. Allen is to be regarded as a Noah and treated as such unless any extenuating circumstances arise which may reverse that conviction. However, your mission is to hunt him down. He is a danger to us all and if he's allowed to continue down this path he may end up causing destruction unlike anything we've seen so far." The inspector handed her the file in his hand. Inside was a form describing the situation and where she was most likely to find her mark. Before she could respond, another voice joined the conversation. The old Bookman had entered the room without her notice and decided to add his story to the situation.

"Inspector, you don't seem to know just what you're dealing with here."

"I'm sure your files and records have great detail on what's going on here, Bookman, but until you choose to divulge that information, our own accounts will be used in the decision making process."

"If you let me finish, Inspector, I'll 'divulge that information' to you. It's true that Allen is a Noah. That much can't be mistaken. However, you need to remember that he is the rebel Noah. He may not be a friend to us but he certainly is against the Earl. You've seen that yourself, Inspector. His goal is to kill the Earl and take his place."

Leverrier laughed at this comment, "Yes, Bookman, and once he does he will be just as bad if not worse. Our goal should be to stop this from happening. We don't want to kill the Earl just to have another take his place. Now, Miss Lenalee will continue with her mission. I want no more interruptions." Bookman stood in silence and bowed his head, listening intently as his superior continued to brief Lenalee on her mission. He took record, noting that the Order was going to destroy itself if it continued along this path.

It was very rare for an exorcist, especially one as young as Lenalee, to be sent on a mission alone, but the purpose was clear. She was to bring back Allen dead or alive. She had been informed that he was the enemy and any hesitation on her part would result in her own expulsion from the ranks. She ran as fast as she could to where she though Allen might be. He'd sent her away when she chased after him last time, but now it was her duty to bring him back. Her thoughts raced as faced as she was running as she contemplated the situation, 'I really don't want to have to kill him. I don't even think I'm strong enough to fight him. He's a General-class exorcist and I've only just gotten my Innocence back. How am I going to convince him to come home. He's unwelcome there. He'll be executed if I bring him back alive, but if I don't, I'll have to kill him.'

Her hormones raged in a fit of despair as she continued thinking about the mission. It wasn't long until she heard a strange, yet familiar song playing in the distance. Thinking it was her imagination playing tricks on her, she ignored the strange sensation that someone was watching her and continued running.

_Notes: I hope you enjoyed the preliminary chapter of my newest fanfiction. Your reviews will give me the ambition necessary to continue this idea._


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes: This story contains explicit content and spoilers for current chapters._

**Chapter 2: The day must end with tears and a sad goodbye**

The familiar presence surrounded the young exorcist as she hunted for her target. Lenalee could feel that something or someone was following her, but there were no sounds to back up her hypothesis. As she approached a small town on the countryside, the familiar presence shifted into an unmistakable one.

'Allen! He's here! I have to find him and bring him home. Maybe I can talk Leverrier into listening to his side.' The hypnotizing song rang in her ears even louder. As she broke into a run, her senses began to wreak havoc on her mind. Everything she knew about Allen told her she could succeed in bringing him home but between the song vibrating in her ears and the eerie aura she felt in his direction screamed trap. She had to approach the situation cautiously. There was no one here to help her if she got into trouble, so safety was going to be key in bringing her friend home. To avoid detection she kept her Innocence deactivated. The Noah would know she was there if she used it.

Darkness began to descend as the sun set over the horizon. She built herself a small, makeshift lean-to out of sticks and moss for shelter and had a fire going shortly after. The night was beautiful and cool, allowing Lenalee the time she needed to plan out her approach carefully. Using her finger, she began drawing in the dirt to provide herself with a visual aid. 'I need to be quiet and only approach Allen. It would be too dangerous if I was seen by the others. I'm in no mind to fight three Noahs. Let's just hope the Earl doesn't know I'm here.' Her thoughts ran wildly through her mind as she tried to plan the best possible route to Allen. As the stars blazed high above her head, the young exorcist drew out her most important mission ever.

Several miles away, the escaped prisoner sat quietly in front of his own fire. Next to him were his tiny golem and his former nemesis. Tyki was peaking around the camp to make sure no one spotted them. He could see that Allen was just as confused as he was about Road's location. She'd disappeared before their very eyes, but since she'd survived the massacre of the previous generation, Tyki doubted she would have been killed by an out of control Innocence.

Allen was incredibly gloomy to boot. He'd been labeled as a Noah, much to his dismay, and now he had to figure out how to fight his inner demon before it caused him the most pain in his life. Before he was killed, Cross had told him that he would have to kill someone he loved when he fully awoke as a Noah. There weren't very many people who fit that profile anymore. The only one he truly cared for was Lenalee, which made this mission Komui had assigned to her all the more dangerous. If he awakened with Lenalee around, he would kill her and further cement his treason to the Order. He couldn't let that happen. It had been hard enough losing Mana as a child, and later Master Cross just as he was beginning to come into his powers. The pain of loss was all too familiar to him and he needed to prove to himself that he could still save someone who needed him.

Morning came all too quickly for those who were dreading it. Lenalee left her lean-to behind and began tracking Allen. According to her file, he was still traveling with Tyki and Road. The closer she got to their suspected location, the darker the music surrounding her became and she feared that Allen was going to be less than welcoming of her arrival when she finally found them. Maintaining stealth, she quietly made her way around to where they were last reported to be. She could see smoke billowing ahead of her, confirming that she was almost there. It was time to put her plan into place; a plan conceived by the mind of a trained exorcist instead of a love-struck teenage girl.

The mood grew more and more ominous at the Noah's camp as Allen could sense the approach of the only person he wished wouldn't have followed him. He could feel the Fourteenth's presence within him growing stronger as time progressed. It was getting harder and harder to hold him at bay.

Tyki noticed the look in his companion's eyes and studied his face carefully, "Allen, is something bothering you? I know you've been through a lot in the last few days but now is not the time to be spacing out. What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking, Tyki. Master Cross told me that I would have to kill someone I care for when I fully awaken. Is that true?" Tyki looked more confused than he felt. Apparently this wasn't something they all had to go through.

"Well that never happened with me or my brother…we both went through it at the same time so there was no one there to kill, but I can't speak for the others. From what I've heard, it seems that the person who is in closest proximity to the new Noah is the one that is killed. Perhaps that is what Cross meant."

The frown on Allen's face was a bit less intense, but still there, "I don't want to kill anyone. How would I keep that from happening?"

"I don't know. I guess you'd have to go through it alone. I wouldn't suggest that, though. It's a very painful process that requires constant attention. Usually there'll be an akuma assigned to look in on the new Noah until the Earl arrives to greet him. Then we take them in and wait for them to come out of the change. It's a simple process, but we usually have to keep them from going insane and killing themselves during the awakening. I imagine this is what you'll go through in due time." Allen could only bury his face in his hands.

Lenalee burst into the camp to capture Allen only to find smoldering embers and abandoned lean-tos. 'They must've known I was coming. Of course Allen would know. He would realize that Komui chose to send me to catch him." The tears rolled down her face as she slumped to the ground in heavy emotion.

Allen looked over his shoulder as he walked through the woods leaving the camp behind, "Goodbye, Lenalee. Please don't come after me. I couldn't stand to hurt you. Go home where you'll be safe." A single tear ran down his cheek as he turned away and followed Tyki to the next camp.

_Notes: I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter of SFP. I've had a blast writing it and would like you to love it as much as I do._

_On other matters, I may be re-writing some of my old works. If you have read any of my stories in the past and would like to see some improvements on them, please let me know and I will begin piecing together the old material with the new ideas. Some of my stories are more than 5 years old and I've grown as a writer since I started publishing here in 2004. I was a wiry 13 year old girl back then and now that I'm 21 I need to start looking back on old material. I would appreciate your help. See you all soon!_

_KaraKurama_


End file.
